In the Dim light
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: She knew she wasnt suppose to like him no less love him, but she couldnt help it he had captured her whole being. In Hermiones POV. Dramione. k


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter all belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Slowly I walked.

Up the winding stair case, my feet moving on their own accord taking me further into the darkened tower.

I was tired, so very tired. The only thing on my wondering mind being of molten silver and fine whips of pale hair. He haunted my every thought with out knowing what he did to me. It pained me so to watch said young man with molten silver eyes walk past me as if I were, am, the filthy mud blood he claimed me to be.

A dagger passed though my heart.

Clinching at my pumping organ I could only think of all the pain I had encountered from ever thinking he could want me as well. Stupid.

Stupid, for wishing he could be the one to see more than the bookworm; to see more than just the girl of the proclaimed Golden Trio.

I wanted him. Yes, I wanted the only thing I could never obtain in all my years. He was out of reach forbidden to touch. Sin, he was, but my sin I wished him to be. Yet, I was protected from the one sin I wanted to commit; protected by the ones I called friends, allies.

Two sides we walked, down different paths. He was of the dark and I of the light.

Reaching the top of the metal stair case I came upon a grand portrait. The doorway to my humble dorm stood waiting the magic words to slip pass my lips to slid open allowing me, finally, to see the face of the one who captured my whole being without trying.

"Reddest Pineapples" I breathed and as I once said the portrait slid open and the light from torches along the walls spilled over me.

Once more my legs took me into the torch lit rooms.

As I reached the open lounge room I lifted my brown eyes to a sight to behold. The one I could never erase from my memories and thoughts laid gently and beautifully upon the over stuffed couch.

He looked to be sleeping a hand laying over his lean stomach, a book in its grasp.

As I stood before this fallen angel I could only think of how wrong it was of me to care so much for this creature. He went against everything I ever believed in, yet, I couldn't stop my self from wanting him, this sin.

Bringing my slender hand to his forehead I brushed away his fine pale blond hair from his closed lids. I watched as his orbs danced beneath them I wanted so bad to know of what they saw. My own eye lids slipped down my lungs taking in his cinnamon scent. Another shocking pain passed through my heart aching to be closer to the one before me.

"Why do you do such things to me?" I whispered to no one, but the silence. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

I rested my head on his chest, his breath making it rise and fall.

"In which ways do I make you feel?" came a hushed question.

I didn't remove my head from its resting place. What was I to say? How am I to answer a question I can not yet figure out? _Within, reach within and find the answer you seek._

Within, it hurt too much to reach within. I could take the easy route and pretend none of this ever happened; walk to my room, close the door and never speak of this encounter ever again. Ron, I knew of his love for me. Take the easier road, the safer road, and try and forget the Pain the man that lay beneath my head caused me. No.

"Crazy, sad, useless, worthy, happy, and did I mention crazy?"

"Yes, I believe you did."

I could hear the smirk that most likely played on his lushes lips. Teasing me I knew he wanted so badly to do.

A hand came to my hair, brushing this way and that tangling further and further into auburn locks. I sighed contently as I turned my eyes to stare into his silver hues. I could see a fire, a fire that burned with an intensity that set me a flame and something so very foreign from the normal glare it almost put fear in me.

He sat up making me to shift into a sitting position with him; his infernal gaze lighting me a blaze within.

"And you, little griffindor, know what you make me feel?" He asked me.

What I made him? What could I possibly make him feel? He only saw me as a mud blood, dirty born, an embarrassment to the name witch.

"Alive."

My head shot up searching his eyes for something, anything, to show though his lye. Yet, I found none. It was as if his eyes were trying to tell me something and I was refusing to grasp it.

His hand came to rest upon my cheek, warming my chilled face with its heat. I didn't think, just following my heart.

His lips brushed my own.

A fire burning deep in my stomach intensified; its warmth flowing through out my body. As the kiss started to wind down and our roaming hands came to a halt, I finally knew what he meant by 'Alive'.

My breathing was ragged and still uneven as was his. He rested his forehead upon mine

looking straight into my eyes, straight into my soul.

Silence engulfed us neither one wanting to break it. I rested my arms on his broad shoulders as his came to encircle my lithe waist. I never wanted to move from this position afraid I'll wake in my bed and find that this was all but a dream. No, I didn't want that, I wanted him to be real and to know he was, in some way, returning my unrequited love of him.

In the dimmest of light we showed our love for the other. In the dimmest of light we were able to forgo all that we believed to be right. We could act on feelings normally we could not, in this dimmest of light.

And when the day comes when the war between dark and light become mere fairy tales told to the young, we will come from the dim light. We will not be scared of our friends nor scared of the treat of death eaters and dark lords.

* * *

**Please review. Hoped you liked it and God Bless.**


End file.
